


【豆莲】九号房间 07

by Ryanoi



Series: 【豆莲】九号房 [7]
Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25671298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryanoi/pseuds/Ryanoi
Summary: 密室完结
Relationships: mameren
Series: 【豆莲】九号房 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832575
Kudos: 5





	【豆莲】九号房间 07

从那天起，一切都变得异常顺利。

亮出底线之后，他们学着把课题当做日常的行为，像真正的恋人一样，拥抱亲吻结合，假装看不到彼此眼底的灰暗。

两张单人床拼在一起，杂乱的床铺和被褥也无心收拾，川尻搂着豆原的脖子，无力地靠在他的身上，后腰被拿捏在对方温热的掌心里，他并不会感到难为情。就算是豆原正在往他的体内，塞入某些助兴的，还带着嗡嗡震动响声的玩具，他也不认为有什么大不了的。他眼眶的湿润完全是由于快感，嘴里柔软的呻吟也是同样。白色浴袍虚掩着，裸露的肩膀也被带得一起震颤，他将脸埋入对方的肩头，无声地摇晃着，像是不能抵抗欲望的折磨。

“啊啊…小豆，塞进去了？”

“嗯，但是只刚进去而已……还能再深入吗，莲君？”

“嗯……”

川尻点头之后，抱紧了他，两个人勃起的性器挤压在一处，随着呼吸，在柔软的腹部上相互摩擦。

“那我再推进去一些…”

“啊，嗯…好，好深了，好奇怪……小豆！”

豆原的手指也才放入一半，以为他是疼痛才让自己停下，就疑惑地想要抽出手指。川尻的体内，因为放入过多的润滑剂和震动的刺激，又湿又滑，还在轻轻地吸附着他的手指。之后课题会要求我插进去吗，豆原不禁分心去想，又被川尻接近哭泣的声音拉回理智。

“呜呜，等一下…这次和之前的，都不一样……”

“哪里不一样？”

豆原也很疑惑，川尻窝在他怀里怎么也不肯说了，豆原只能试着把那东西扯出来，没想到引起了更大的反应。

“不，不行！”

豆原也没有经验，只觉得被他吸着，手指陷进去，形状圆滑的玩具也钻入深处，川尻发出高声的哭叫，然后豆原感到他们的腹部都湿润了，低头往下看，川尻的性器慢慢地涌流出白色的体液，那是……

“莲君，你……”

“不要…不要看……”

川尻头脑空白，只知道紧紧地抱住他，哭着让他把玩具拿出去，面前的显示屏已经暗下去，宣告今天的课题结束了，豆原手忙脚乱地扯出玩具的细线，忘了关闭，不停震动的滑腻的东西，擦过不住收缩的穴口，腹部的湿液越来越多。

“很脏…很脏对吧？”

“不会，怎么会呢，莲君，你只是……”

豆原看着他充满泪水的眼睛，说不出话了。因为川尻主动靠近吻了他，应当是违背了意识的，伸出了还在畏惧的舌头。这是他第一次主动在没有外界干扰的情况下，亲吻自己。

掌心轻轻地盖住他的后脑，柔顺垂下的，长长的发丝落在脸颊上，随着两人的动作滑落开来，豆原碰到他还因高潮而震颤的躯体，大胆地握住两人的性器，因为挤压在一起，造成黏稠的水声，在吻的间隙中漏出他抑制不住的喘息。

无非是不要，不行，不可以……意有所指，心口不一。宽大的手知道刺激哪里最有效，在第二次高潮来临之后，川尻已经无法分辨快感的来源。宛如刚从水里捞出来的肉体交叠着，散发出浅淡而淫乱的腥气。

第六天替代食物送来的，是一套水手服，洁白的布料，深蓝色的领结，可是上衣和裙子的下摆做的很短。

“真恶趣味啊，你说对吧？”川尻拿起上衣在上身比划着，“小豆，适合我吗？”

“我……”

豆原脸热地移开视线，川尻把随意搭在身上的浴袍脱下来，扔在地板上，然后套上了衣服。

“这个也没必要穿了吧？”

豆原再看向他，川尻正把内裤脱到小腿上，也同样把那块布料扔到了一边。白色的短裙只能遮住腿根，稍微一动就能看遍全部。

“莲君，今天是真的要做了。”

“…我早该想到的啊。”

川尻不自然地揪着领结，小声地说着。实际上他为自己现在的模样而羞耻……但是只是感到耻辱，什么也不会改变，所以他缓慢地张开了双腿。

“来吧……”

课题的文字，详细到三流色情小说的程度。这毕竟是他们真正意义上的初次，豆原学着他之前深吻的步骤，舔了舔他的下唇。

“小豆，再过来一点。”

川尻向后倒在凌乱的被褥里，轻飘飘的衣摆被掀开，他迟疑着将小腿勾在了豆原腰上，蹭了蹭对方。唇齿间的吐息突然加重了，他感觉到少年坚硬的性器正抵着自己，昨天被玩具侵犯过的体内，竟然产生了期待。

豆原看向他微眯的眼睛，眼神已晦涩难明，一吻结束刚分开，他就又迫不及待地贴近，好像这样就能隐藏真实的情绪。可是，自己都明白，毕竟有长久以来相处下来的默契，他的肢体也会说话，更会表达感情。因为不安而在发抖的小腿，在手心里僵硬的腰身，被碰到就瑟缩不已的后穴……这些都是证明。

因为奇特的衣着，心情也变得奇怪了。

手指探了进来，不厌其烦地重复着同样的动作。豆原是很认真的人，他记下了课题的细节，并且遵从。

“莲君，我要继续了……”

川尻只能点头，他还要容许豆原完全进入，所以还必须忍耐。他以为自己没有闲心去思考这种行为的意义，可是当豆原真的进入他的时候，眼泪还是没能止住。

体内被压迫的痛苦，并非完全自愿的情形，与正常观念相倒错的衣着……不，从到达这里的第一天起，他们就已经不再正常了。如果七天是实验的一个周期，他们作为试验品的日子就快要结束。不出意外一定会顺利地度过的，可是等到他们出去之后，又该怎么办。

这里是密室，只有他们两个人，可是密室以外的世界是绝不允许，他们正在做的事情发生的。

“莲君，你在想什么？”

豆原的话语唤回了他的理智，如果不思考下去，他很畏惧昨天体会到的异常快感，就此沉沦也太荒唐，可是可怜兮兮，满身汗水，忍耐得辛苦的少年抵着他的额头，漆黑的眼睛仿佛在抱怨他为何要在这种时候分心，一种不该有的负罪感让川尻抬起手，抚摸着他的脸颊。

“对不起…小豆，你继续吧，我只是…有点难受。”

“会很难受吗？那我还是先退出来吧……”

“不，不用了！”体内明显地感觉到他要退去，居然主动挽留起来，川尻慌乱地按住他的肩膀，亲了亲他的鼻尖以作安抚，“可以动了……”

说完他又羞耻到极点，手心捂住嘴，张开的大腿被用力拉开，随后被对方完全侵犯。

“好舒服，莲君……”

被那双亮晶晶的眼睛看着，同他的情事好像也能脱离色欲的范畴，川尻不想出声呼痛，怕引来过多的担心。

“……嗯。”

“莲君也舒服吗？”

豆原极缓慢地动作，害怕伤到了他，脆弱而敏感的体内被翻搅，川尻偏过头看到自己雪白整齐的袖口，像被那份纯白刺伤，仓促间绕开的视线，又停留在被掀开的裙摆上，胡乱堆叠的皱褶之下，他和豆原正紧密地相连在一起。

“小豆，抱着我吧……”

猛烈的冲击比他想的还要快，豆原温热的身体覆盖住他，泪水和汗水模糊的视野里，是看到心底就厌烦的，沉闷无趣的天花板。

豆原呼唤他名字的声音，是从很远的地方传来的吧。被迫高抬的大腿已经感到酸涩，结合部也要麻木地失去知觉，听声音就知道是渐入佳境了，川尻无助的手在豆原宽阔的背部抓挠着，为迟迟不能抵达的终结焦躁不已。

“莲君，莲君！”

“呜呜…小豆，快结束吧……求你了！”

在川尻再三哭着恳求以后，豆原吻住他的脖颈，又快又深地插入几次，才终于告一段落。喘息持续了很久，体内的东西却没有软化的迹象。

“可以结束了……”

川尻试探着说，并且自己往床头退去，可是豆原没有容许他继续逃开，话音未落，腰肢又被落入他的掌心。

“…小豆？”

“对不起……”

他的话，同样也没有说完。

是何时迎来了最后一天呢？

是略带抗拒地推着他肩膀，还是迷乱于生涩却真实的深吻，还是被他楔入到灵魂深处的时刻……

301号房间的话筒里，不住地传出潮湿情色的呻吟。这是这次实验中唯一得以幸存的房间，让实验人员感到非常满意，封存了所有档案和录像之后，时隔七天，密室的门终于被允许打开了。

实验体明显发现了，但是出乎意料的是，他们并没有在第一时间离开房间。

“第七天，课题（二选一）:

①1被2杀死；

②2的肉体完全属于1。”

课题完成。

实验体无损伤。

实验圆满成功。

End


End file.
